Once & For Always
by ByaDai
Summary: Boys like Aomine Daiki fall in lust all the time, but they only fall in love once and it'll be for always. [Aomine x OC]
1. Chapter 1

I mustered the most confident smile I could as oniisan introduced me to his basketball team. I felt a blush creeping on to my cheeks as I looked at 4 boys towering before me. There was also a shorter boy about my height with light blue hair who was cleaning the court. This was my first time meeting older boys, and they were all quite handsome. I couldn't help staring at the one onissan introduced as Kise Ryota; I heard he was a model. I was so distracted that I didn't notice an intense dark blue gaze on me.

* * *

I couldn't help myself – I stared.

Akashi was introducing her but I barely heard a word he said. She was beautiful. With mid length dark red hair, golden yellow eyes and a cheerful smile, she was slender and tall for a girl her age – the top of her head just about reaching my shoulder.

She flashed a friendly smile at me as Akashi made formal introductions and I felt my face flush.

Her name was Akashi Reika.

* * *

1 year later…

"Come on guys! Don't give up!"

I looked to see the other team's coach yelling at his players. I shook my head. It was inevitable – the score was 90 – 53 and we were 1 minute from the end of the 3rd quarter. Unless a miracle happened, the 4th quarter would be the just the same, there was no way they could win. In comparison, our coach, Satsuki Momoi was standing calmly by the benches with her clipboard of data, a small smile on her lips. She knew it too. Teiko was going to win another championship.

"That was almost too easy! I thought there would be at least someone I could challenge this time! The only one who can beat me is me!"

I glanced at Daiki-kun. Here in Teiko, winning was everything. It was a mindset that oniisan had had ingrained in him since we were kids, and in turn had drilled it into the team as well. We were Akashis, being the best in everything we did was of utmost importance. While oniisan had his shogi and basketball, I loved track running. And I was good. At 14, I was the best female runner in the state, as well as the youngest. My dream was to qualify for the Japan Olympics team one day.

I looked at the boys walking ahead of me – Shin-kun, Daiki-kun, and Atsushi-kun. Their broad backs and tall builds practically towered over me, casting a shadow over me under the light of the setting sun.

_I'm going to miss them. What would school be like without them next year?_ I wondered.

Speaking of shadows… I sneaked a peek at Tetsu-kun who was walking beside me with his head down, his gaze focused on the ground. He was especially quiet today. Sometimes I wonder what he thinks about when he spaces out like that, he seems to have a million things on his mind. _Maybe he's thinking about which school to go to next year since it's their last year here in Teiko._

"What is Reikacchi thinking about? Worrying like that will make you get wrinkles, you know!"

Someone poked his finger between my brows repeatedly, attempting to smooth out my unconscious frown. I swatted his hand away and frowned even more, on purpose. 'Someone' had the nerve to just laugh and tease me even more.

'Someone' was none other than my boyfriend, model and girl-magnet – Kise Ryota. He had his arm casually swung over my shoulders like an armrest since he was taller than me. Even as we were walking, I had noticed onlookers, girls mostly, whispering to each other and gesturing in his direction. Some looked at me with vaguely concealed envy while others went as far as to shoot dirty looks at me, but I was so used to that by now that I didn't even flinch. We had been dating for 6 months now.

A flurry of pink hair interrupted my thoughts. Satsuki-chan rushed past me and pounced on Tetsu-kun, hugging him tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much Tetsu-kun, let's make sure to go to the same school together next year, ok!? You, me and Dai-chan!" I noticed Tetsu-kun did not reply even as she continued rambling on.

It was getting dark and it had started drizzling. We quickly said our goodbyes as everyone went their separate ways and headed home. Ryota walked me home as always. We walked in silence, which was unusual since he always had many things to talk about. I glanced up at his handsome face, and noticed his eyes had a faraway look in them. Looks like Tetsu-kun and I weren't the only ones distracted today.

I loved his eyes from the minute I saw them, the day oniisan introduced us. The way they practically glowed when the light hit them, or when Ryota was really happy.

"Reikacchi, can I ask you something? You have to answer honestly, ok" he said quietly.

_He really isn't like himself today._


	2. Chapter 2

"Sure, I'll always be honest with you, Ryota. What is it?" I asked.

"Even if anything were to happen, like us not being together next year, you'd still be my friend, right?"

_What was he talking about... us not being together? Friends?_

"Cause I really like you Reikacchi, but… I'll be going to Kajio next year and you'd still be here in Teiko. And you'll probably be going to Rakuzan like your oniisan after that right. I just don't want to be holding each other back, you know"

"What are you trying to say, Ryota?" I asked, although deep down I knew.

"Maybe we could go back to being friends for now? I…I mean if you come to Kajio in future and we may even be together again then" he tried to assure me.

My heart sank.

_Why is he asking me such things with that pitiful face? Holding each other back? What he probably means is holding HIM back from having a new life in Kajio. I thought we were happy, I was more than willing to remain together even if we were to go to different schools. But I guess which guy would wish to be tied down in a relationship when there's going to be plenty of new people to meet in a new school…_

Although my heart hurt, I couldn't get past those pleading puppy dog eyes.

"I understand, Ryota. Let's just be friends then" I answered lamely, trying to put up a strong front.

"I knew you'd understand, Reikacchi! You're the best~~! Let's keep in touch and stay best friends, just like how we used to be, ok~~!" he gushed, hugging me tightly.

He ran off, waving goodbye to me as we reached my house (I lived on my own, after begging Father and persuading him that it would be good for me to learn to be more independent). I waited till he was out of sight before walking on until I came to the neighbourhood park.

It had started drizzling so the park was pretty deserted. I sat on a grassy patch under a shady tree and the mask I had put up in front of Ryota earlier crumbled as I wept into my hands. I felt like my heart was breaking. _I had fallen for him the moment we met. I was so happy when he had confessed his feelings to me and asked me to be his girlfriend. How did he just switch to being friends again like nothing happened in the first place? All the promises we made about being together till the end… he had even asked me to come see his first NBA game one day and he'll tell everyone he won because his girlfriend had come to support him. What happened to all that? Did he just forget? Or didn't it mean anything to him in the first place?_

"Oi, are you stupid or what"

* * *

_Is she stupid? It's pouring and she's just sitting here in the rain, _I thought, holding my umbrella over her.

It was then that she looked up and I saw the tears in her eyes.

_What the hell. Why's she crying here by herself? Isn't Kise supposed to be with her? Why do I feel like a heavy weight inside me when she's looking at me like that…_

"Daiki" she said tearfully, hesitating for a split second before throwing herself into my arms.

I felt my heart give a little skip when she called my name. _Wait… baka! What is she doing!? What should I do? Would Satsuki call me a pervert if I hold her? Would Kise get mad if he found out?_

I didn't know how to react. Just that she was crying, her shoulders shaking as she choked on her sobs. I just wanted her to stop. I tried putting an arm around her, it was awkward but it seemed to calm her down a little.

"Ryota and I broke up. He wants to be just friends since he'll be going away to a new school next year and he said we shouldn't hold each other back" she explained quietly.

_WHAT. Kise dumped her? What was that bastard thinking? Didn't he know she was hurting? Wait, why do I even care, this has nothing to do with me. I should just mind my own business and walk away. So why do I feel like punching Kise in the face…_

"Seems I've soiled your shirt, I'm sorry. This isn't even your problem, I'm sorry to have troubled you with it. But thank you for being here…" she gave a small squeeze said before turning to leave.

_How does she always seem to know what is on my mind, sometimes even before I can put it into words, or even when I don't feel like talking about it; I don't even need to ask and she would just unconsciously answer…_

* * *

The rain had stopped. As I walked towards home, I felt embarrassed to have unloaded my emotions on Daiki-kun. He didn't seem to really care much for anything other than basketball and his idol magazines. So I was completely taken by surprise when he had put his arm around me, although he didn't say anything, it was enough for me to feel that I wasn't nobody in his eyes. It didn't heal the hole in my heart but at least I knew I wasn't alone.

When I got to my house, I saw Ryota sitting on the front porch steps. He stood up when he caught sight of me. I heard footsteps behind me, but before I could turn, I felt someone grab my hand and drag me along. Daiki-kun marched me all the way up to my door.

"Reikacchi~~, where did you go? I was waiting here forever while you were with Aominecchi! I just wanted to check if you were really…"

Ryota never managed to finish his sentence as Daiki-kun punched him in the gut. I gasped and grabbed onto him for dear life.

* * *

"You bastard, don't you dare ask if she's ok"

I don't know what happened. I just lost it when I saw Kise's face as he whined and pouted at Reika, complaining about having to wait. I felt my mood improve, seeing him bent over, wincing. I would've punched him again if she wasn't holding me back.

"What's your problem!? Reikacchi said she's fine. This is between us, it has nothing to do with you so go away!" Kise exclaimed angrily.

His words struck me. Deep down I knew Kise was right, this was not my fight. I just didn't like seeing her cry. I never wanted to see her looking at me with those tear-filled eyes again. And Kise knew. He always knew how I felt about her.

* * *

"You're right. But it becomes my problem when you make her cry"

With that Daiki-kun gently pulled away from me. I sensed he was hurt somehow although I couldn't figure out why. He put his big hand on the top of my head affectionately before turning to walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Over a year later…

"Hey, check out the freshies!"

"See, I told you guys this is the best spot!"

"I wonder if there are any cute girls this year!"

Aomine Daiki was napping on the roof as usual. The only exception was there were about half a dozen other male students on the roof with him today, chattering and jostling each other to catch a glimpse of the freshmen who were gathering at the assembly site just below.

He abruptly got up and walked off in search of another spot to nap.

* * *

"Dai-chan!"

I internally winced as Satsuki ran up to me. _What does she want now… probably to ask me to go for practice again later; haven't I been practicing enough lately… Since I lost to that Bakagami! Just the thought of it, the feeling of losing - I hate it._

"You need to come with me, there's someone you need to see!" she said while dragging me towards the cafeteria.

"Leave me alone, Satsuki. I'm tired; I'm going to take a nap" as I headed up to the roof.

As I made my way to the roof, I overheard some of the other students talking about a first-year. The school had been abuzz the whole morning with talk about her. The guys were talking how she was the most gorgeous girl in school while the girls were bitching about her.

I honestly couldn't be bothered. _Horikita Mai-chan. Now THAT would be something_, I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

~A few hours later...

"Dai-chan! Go for practice!"

I tried to ignore Satsuki's voice and go back to my dreams of Mai-chan. Somehow she managed to drag me to my feet and pull me to the Too Academy basketball courts. Reluctantly I changed into my uniform and ran a couple of rounds outside till I felt warmed up.

Upon entering the court, I realized the others were a lot noisier today than usual. Some of the guys were huddled together and whispering to each other.

"Oi, what's going on? Why isn't anyone practicing?" I asked Sakurai.

"So..so..sorry! The new girl is talking to Momoi-san. They seem to know each other well. Everyone is wondering what she's doing here" he stammered, a faint blush on his cheeks.

_Seriously what's the deal with this new girl, _I thought as I walked over to Satsuki.

She had her back towards me so I could not see her face. She had a nice body though, curves in all the right places and sexy long legs - she was quite tall for a girl, probably about 175cm since the top of her head was just about reaching my shoulders. She had long red hair that fell all the way down her waist.

_Hm… I can see why some of the guys have been looking at her with stars in their eyes and stalking after her like lost puppies._

I had a nagging feeling at the back of my mind though, her silhouette was eerily familiar.

…

_Reika._

* * *

It was so good to see Satsuki-chan again. Although we lived relatively near each other, we never really kept in touch since she left Teiko. I was pleasantly surprised to bump into her in the hallway earlier this morning; it was nice to see a familiar face on my first week in high school. I had gladly agreed to meet her at the basketball courts since she told me she was the manager of the team and we could catch up after she was done for the day.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming to Too? I mean, we thought you would've gone to Rakuzan"

_It's so annoying how everyone assumes that onissan and I are bound to follow the same path and be alike since we are both Akashi. _

"Gomene, Satsuki-chan, I wanted to but… Wait, did you say us?"

I saw Satsuki-chan's eyes dart behind me for a split second, before she smiled and waved at someone approaching us. I turned…

…

_Daiki._

He had grown even taller. I couldn't help admiring how good he looked in his basketball uniform. But most of all, I missed those navy eyes.

I admit I had been thinking a lot more about him since what happened with Ryota, although it was a long time ago now. I had gotten over Ryota eventually, we kept in touch while he was attending Kajio and were still good friends. It was difficult at first, but as time went by I was convinced that it had been a blessing in disguise. We were more suited as friends than lovers, and it had made me realize that there was something special about Daiki-kun; we just connected in a way that Ryota and I never had. Even at times when he seemed like he didn't care, he had been there when I needed him. And he did care.

* * *

One minute I was looking into her golden eyes, and the next she had her arms around my neck and was holding me in a bear hug.

"Daiki-kun! Long time no see!" she exclaimed while flashing me a megawatt smile.

"Daiki-kun? She's on a first name basis with Aomine?"

"I wonder how they know each other"

"Seems she's close to Aomine too"

I heard the whispers. I felt their stares piercing at me. But I never cared about what they thought, never will. All that mattered was the feel of her arms around me and her body against mine.

I placed a hand on the top of her head. "You've grown taller. And you grew your hair out" I noted aloud.

_And sexier too. Baka… does she smile at all the other guys like this? Does she look at them with those eyes like how she's looking at me now? Is she stupid? Attracting all their attention like that, doesn't she know that high school guys only have dirty thoughts in their heads?_

* * *

He probably didn't know it, but it didn't escape Satsuki's keen sense of observation. She noted the soft look that had glazed over Dai-chan's eyes and the affectionate way he was looking down at Reika-chan. She had known Dai-chan since they were kids, and she had never seen him look at anyone like that. Not even her. Or his magazine idols. He always had a soft spot for Reika-chan, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself. And judging from the way she was looking at him, the feeling seemed mutual.

_If things are left to these two, nothing will happen in a million years. Look like I'll have to take matters into my own hands, _she thought with glee.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sugoi…_

He was absolutely amazing. It had been a month since I had been reunited with Satsuki-chan and Daiki-kun. I had not been to any of their basketball practices since then, being occupied with track practices. Although I had easily made it on the team, I had been training hard for the upcoming state competition. Coach had hinted that I may become captain if I did well. Today was my first time watching him play in a competition since he left Teiko.

Satsuki-chan had told me how he had refused to practice at all during his first-year since there was no one who could beat him, but at the Winter Cup last year they were beaten by the Seirin team and he has been attending practices more regularly ever since. As impossible as it sounds, he had gotten even better. I watched as he made one brilliant shot after another.

He came to life on the court, he became a different person; it seems like the one place he found joy. Basketball always had that effect on him. And when he was in that state, he was magnificent.

* * *

I yawned as I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. Coach wanted to debrief us over the match although I don't understand why I need to hear it. We won after all. Ignoring Satsuki's nagging, I headed outside.

As I walked down the hall, someone enveloped me in a back hug.

"Congratulations Daiki-kun! You were awesome!" Reika said, beaming up at me.

_Tch. Why is she making such a big fuss out of it, it wasn't even like a difficult match or something._

I walked ahead while she followed behind me rambling on about how I had improved since the last time she saw me play, and how she was happy that I had started practicing again.

"Reikacchi?"

I watched as Kise came running towards us, as he embraced Reika tightly before grabbing her in a chokehold and messing with her hair.

"Whoa~~ you've grown taller! And your hair is so long now! What are you doing here!? You came to find me right, right~~ Why didn't you reply my last message!? Ehhh~ you're in Too!?"

_Message? They still kept in touch? Is that why they look so chummy with each other? Isn't she mad at him for breaking her heart and making her cry? Even now I still feel like killing him. She's too soft on him, letting him get away with it too easily. Tch. I would've returned the favor._

* * *

I smiled at Ryota. He was so cheerful that I couldn't help but to smile back. It was nice to see him again, given the way things ended the last time we had met.

"You've gotten taller too, Ryota. And you got your ear pierced!"

"Reikacchi~~, it was so painful! That's why I could only get it done on one side!" he wailed.

I giggled, imagining his expression at the time. _He's still the same old Ryota. I'm glad nothing has changed, _I thought with a smile.

Suddenly a shorter guy with dark short hair dressed in a similar Kajio jersey came up to Ryota and started dragging him away by the ears. _He's wearing a number 4 jersey, so he must be the team captain_, I deduced.

"I have to go now Reikacchi, let's go out sometime and catch up ok~~!"

I waved after him, completely unaware of the dark aura coming from the tanned man behind me.

* * *

I mentally cursed Satsuki and Reika for being the reason I was currently seated (squashed) in a crowd of spectators in the sweltering heat of the stadium where the track state competition was held.

I watched as the runners took their positions at the starting line. Reika had a serious expression on her face, a model of concentration and focus; her golden eyes seemed to glow with anticipation. A split second before the gun went off I saw a small smirk form on her lips. _We've always been alike in that sense, competitive and passionately driven to win, even more so in the face of tough competition - we relished it, anticipated it. _My eyes followed her athletic figure as she burst into a blistering sprint.

_She really is amazing. _

This was her last run of the day. She had contested in almost every event today, from short-distance 100m sprints to 400m relay and individual events. She had podium-placed in every single one, her only silver medal being the relay race. She bagged gold in all other events.

The first time I had seen her run was during one of our P.E. classes in Teiko. As part of an exercise, we were supposed to run around the track field and the student with the fastest timing would be awarded additional points. I had been surprised to find she easily kept up with me; that even when I broke into a sprint we were neck to neck. From then on, she would bug me every day to join her on her daily runs until I relented.

She would often tell me about her dream to compete in the Olympics one day and stand on the podium to receive a medal. In return I had shared with her how I wished to find a worthy opponent, someone who would give me such a close match that I wouldn't know if I would win or lose. She would always jokingly suggest I become an NBA player. _Come to think of it, that wouldn't be such a bad idea. I'm sure the NBA would be full of worthy opponents to challenge me._

I snapped out of my reverie as she jogged over to Satsuki and me, her cheeks flushed and aglow from the run as we headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

Too Academy had been abuzz the past month with news on the upcoming annual dance. Satsuki was part of the committee and she had been bugging me to ask Reika to the dance as my date. She insists that if I don't do anything other guys will beat me to it.

_Idiot, the only one who can beat me is me. Why would I need a date? Why would I go to this stupid dance anyway? I don't get it, why does everyone need a date? Today alone, about half a dozen guys had approached Reika to be their date. Although she rejects all of them, I can't stand that she still apologizes and smiles at them. _

* * *

Daiki-kun has been in a foul mood lately though I don't know why. I wonder if it's something I did. Nobody (except Satsuki-chan) dares to approach me when I'm with him, probably scared of that intimidating face he has on all the time recently. He nearly gave Sakurai-kun a heart attack that day when he brought lunch boxes for us.

Satsuki-chan says it's because of the dance. I don't understand why he would be upset about the dance. I've lost count how many girls have approached him as their date. I've seen the number of secret notes they slip into his locker, although he thinks I don't. Satsuki-chan has been really busy organizing the dance, so most of the time it is just Daiki-kun and I having lunch on the roof nowadays. Deep down I secretly wished he would ask me, but I know Daiki-kun well enough to know he wouldn't be bothered with a school dance.

Last week Satsuki-chan called me out on my feelings for Daiki-kun. I had been afraid to admit it at first given that she was his childhood friend and I worried she may have feelings for him as well. After assuring me that wasn't the case, I confessed.

I had slowly but surely developed feelings for him since the day I looked into his eyes as he stood over me with an umbrella in the park. Although I don't condone him punching Ryota, I admit a small part inside me had been thrilled that for a moment it seemed that he had wanted to protect me. After that incident, he would text me sometimes to see if I was ok, although his texts were always along the lines of "Satsuki's bugging me; she says you haven't called her in ages. She wants to know if you're ok".

After enrolling in Too, we'd often have lunch together and walk home together since we lived in the same neighborhood; sometimes I'd wait for him to end his basketball practice or he waited for me after track practice. He had changed though; he wasn't the same boy he used to be. I honestly have no idea how he matured into such a lazy jerk. But I loved him anyway; all of him. And it wasn't that the carefree easygoing boy he used to be had disappeared, I had seen him resurface before. Besides, the change hadn't happened overnight, but by circumstances and series of events which had triggered it - having his opponents give up too easily, oniisan's sudden change in personality, Imayoshi-kun's taunts about being weak, etc. I often wished I had been there for him, maybe I could have done something although I wasn't confident I could've made any impact on him at that point either. He was not always like this, but he truly wasn't the monster people thought he was and I would never wish for him to change and be anyone he was not.

Satsuki-chan is convinced that Daiki-kun has feelings for me too. "Boys like Dai-chan fall in lust all the time, but they only fall in love once and it'll be for always; and I think that's you" she had said.

* * *

She came rushing towards Satsuki and me in her running gear, apologizing for being late.

"Gomene, Daiki-kun, Satsuki-chan! I was talking on the phone to Ryota after practice. By the way Satsuki-chan, are outsiders allowed to come to the school dance? He asked if he could be my date! It would be nice if he could come, since I don't have a date yet anyway" Reika said.

I froze.

_RYOTA!? What was he doing still hanging around her!? Coming to a school dance when he didn't even enroll here, that baka! Why is she still calling him informally anyway!?_

"Of course! As long as the outsider is the date of one of the students, they are allowed to attend as well. So what are you going to tell Kise-kun?" Satsuki said.

"Tell the idiot you're going with me"

* * *

Satsuki-chan and I exchanged shocked glances. _What did he just say?_

"Huh?" was the only thing I could say as I looked at him dumbly.

"Are you deaf, I said you're going with me; so you can tell Kise to shove off"

* * *

Satsuki bombarded me with annoying questions the minute Reika reached her doorstep and was out of earshot.

"You like her don't you, Dai-chan~! I knew it! You were so jealous of Kise-kun! So are you going to confess to her at the dance? Wait, do you have anything to wear? Dates have to match you know! Oh I know, since I already know what her dress looks like, let's go shopping now~!" she rambled as I found myself being dragged away further and further from the comfort of my bed.

A week later I was standing at her doorstep. Satsuki had already left as she needed to oversee things at the dance. I tugged and fiddled with my shirt as I rang the doorbell impatiently. _Not that I was nervous or anything, I am Aomine Daiki after all; it takes more than a stupid dance to make me sweat. Tch, it's these darn clothes Satsuki made me wear. Why couldn't I just wear my normal clothes instead of this dumb suit…_

The door opened… _Finally, _I thought. I opened my mouth to deliver a snarky comment on why girls took ages to get ready… only for my heart to nearly stop beating.

She looked stunning. She was wearing a black gown; it had a thin row of sparkly stuff at her waist, no sleeves, the silky material flowed all the way down to her ankles and a thigh-high slit showed off long toned legs. She had styled her hair up with some soft curls framing her face.

* * *

Daiki-kun looked handsome in his black suit and matching shirt; no tie, revealing the tanned column of his neck, his collarbones peaked from the opening of his shirt.

"Nice dress. It really accentuates your boobs and…" he said as he looked me once over.

"Pervert!" I interrupted before he could finish his sentence, smacking him hard on the shoulder.

* * *

I could feel everyone staring at us. The sea of people seemed to part as we walked into the hall as a hush fell over the crowd. Then the whispers… I blushed furiously. Contrary to popular belief, I did not like being the center of attention. _What's the big deal, I mean we're just going to the dance together; why was everyone behaving so weirdly and looking at us like that? Worse, why did I feel like I needed to run and hide in a corner; we're not doing anything wrong…_

A sharp tug at my arm towards the refreshments table snapped me out of my thoughts as Daiki-kun pulled me along.

While we ate Satsuki-chan approached us to say a quick hello before rushing off again but not without pushing Daiki-kun and I to dance first. He merely grunted and went back to concentrating on his punch. Satsuki-chan nudged me with her elbow and gave me a wink before she left.

Moments later Imayoshi-kun asked me to dance. Seeing how Daiki-kun did not appear interested in dancing, I accepted.

* * *

I watched them out of the corner of my eye, seemingly indifferent. Inside I was seething. _Aren't there any other songs to dance to? Is she daft? Doesn't she know that men like to take advantage during slow dances? Why is she dancing with Imayoshi? His hand on her waist looks way too comfortable. What is he whispering to her? She's laughing…_


	6. Chapter 6

"Any moment now" Imayoshi-kun said suddenly.

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"Nothing, just a favor Momoi-san asked of me. I thought things could get interesting so I agreed"

"I think that's enough, Imayoshi, don't you" a low voice said from behind me. It was a statement, not a request. Without waiting for an answer, Daiki-kun dragged me away by the arm. Once we were a small distance away, he put one hand on my waist while the other clasped mine. I looked up at him as we started to sway to the music. He looked away to the side, but I saw a small hint of a blush staining his cheeks.

_Is it possible to feel dizzy from happiness?_

* * *

I felt her let go of my hand but before I could say anything, she wrapped both arms around my neck. I looked at her in surprise, only to meet her soft eyes gazing up at me. We stared at each other for a long moment. She broke eye contact first; a small sigh escaped her lips as she leaned in closer to me. My heart pounded wildly in my chest, so loud I was sure she could hear it.

* * *

I felt my heart beat violently as we just stared at each other. I felt like I was drowning in the depths of his navy eyes. I felt my face heating up and quickly broke eye contact, hiding my face in his chest. I inhaled his familiar masculine scent; he smelled so good.

"Come on, we need to talk" he said, pulling me off the dance floor.

I panicked. 'We need to talk' did not sound good at all. _Had he discovered I have feelings for him? Did Satsuki-chan tell him? Or was it too obvious while we were dancing? What if he says we can't even be friends anymore because of this?_

He brought me to the school roof, our usual hangout spot. As he paced, his hands in his pockets, I instinctively backed away so that I was closer to the exit. _Better to be able to make a quite break for it if things go badly right… _I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered, whether it was from the cool breeze or my nervousness I didn't know. _Probably the latter._

"You like me don't you?" he finally said, a devilish smirk on his handsome face.

_Ok, definitely the latter._

That was how he was, always straight to the point. I didn't look him in the eye but gave a slight nod. I didn't bother denying it; it was too late for that now. Daiki-kun may not be the star student but he definitely wasn't stupid. It felt like an insult to his intelligence if I tried to lie my way out of it.

He moved so fast I barely noticed, closing the distance between us and effectively backing me into the wall. He put his hand over my head, his palm braced against the wall, trapping me within the shadow of his body.

"Is that so? What makes you think you can handle me?" he said teasingly tilting my chin upwards so that I was looking him in the eye. His eyes gleamed in the moonlight with intent.

"You jerk, of all the egotistical things to…!" I was cut off mid-sentence as he pressed his lips against mine.

I started to push against him earnestly. _He's toying with me! No, I won't let him humiliate me like this!_

Then I felt his hand curved around my cheek, his long fingers tangling in the hair at my nape holding me to him gently.

He didn't say it, but I understood then_ \- 'I like you too'…_

I responded to his kiss, wrapping arms around his neck as our lips moulded against each other's. We broke apart a moment later, a little breathless. "You're my woman now; so no more calling other guys by their first names, especially Kise. No dancing with other guys but me. Don't smile at any other guy or look at them anymore either, only me" he declared.

"Just because you kissed me doesn't mean you get to control my life, aho. Besides, it's not like you asked me to be your girlfriend or anything. I don't call any other guys by their first name except your ex-Teiko teammates anyway. And you don't seriously expect me to have friends without smiling at people!"

"Har… what do you mean I need to ask? Isn't it obvious already?"

"Girls need to be asked, silly, otherwise it isn't official" I said with mock innocence.

He grumbled but said "Fine. Will you be my woman then?"

"Yes Daiki-kun, I'll be your girlfriend" I replied happily.

"See how pointless that is!? And from now on, call me by my first name only. The only one you can look at is me"

"Please just shut up" I said, pulling him down towards me by the collar to press my lips against his again.

A smirk of smug masculine arrogance played on his lips before he kissed me back, his strong arms wrapping around me.

I don't know how long we were up on the roof, but I didn't want it to end. It was the best day of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

A few years later…

"Daiki, hayaku!"

All I got in return was a non-committal grunt. I stopped to look back at my boyfriend carrying a box of my belongings up the stairs to his apartment. _Well, our apartment now_, I thought excitedly.

After graduating from Too Academy last year, Daiki had been accepted into one of the most prestigious, if not the most prestigious sports university in the country. He had been living near the campus in a rented apartment since then. As I was a year younger, I had just graduated high school. To my delight I had also received an acceptance letter from the university a week ago; apparently their sports scout had been keeping an eye on me for awhile now. Not only would I be geographically closer to Daiki, but I had been dreaming of enrolling here for a long time; the school is known for the many famous sports players among its alumni and has produced an outstanding number of Olympians and Olympic medalists in the past.

Daiki tossed the key at me; I tried to contain my excitement as I unlocked the door. I've never been to his apartment before as he would always come to Tokyo to see me instead. Sunlight spilled in from the floor-to-ceiling window panes, most of it was basic furniture and minimal decorations. It wasn't a very large apartment, but it was home; at least for the next few years.

"Tch. How does one girl have so much stuff?" he muttered, practically tossing my box on the floor.

"Those aren't my stuff, silly, those are for the house. My stuff is here" I said, patting the luggage I had been hauling.

He merely grunted and sprawled on the couch, turning on the television.

Two hours later I had done some light cleaning and made some minor changes to the place, carpets, rugs, etc. from my previous house. Not that Daiki noticed any of it; he was currently napping on the couch. I had also just finished unpacking my personal belongings when a shadow at my door caught my attention.

"Oi, what are you doing? The room is over there" Daiki said, leaning against the doorframe, arms folded across his broad chest.

"What, but that's your room; I'm all for living in the same house but definitely not the same room!"

"Tch. What makes you think you're gonna get away with that? I'm not the kinda guy to let you do that, move your stuff over there"

"No, you pervert. Oniisan would kill you. And before you think we can hide it from him, you should know better; he has his way of knowing everything. Isn't it bad enough he nearly stabbed you over us moving in together? Let's give it some time to settle ok" I argued stubbornly.

* * *

_To hell with Akashi, like I care what he thinks. I'm not afraid of him. Besides, I knew I was fast enough to dodge his blow… but I admit I hate seeing her worry and cry again, or begging Akashi to spare me. She's of legal age; she doesn't need his approval and we don't owe him anything. More importantly she's my woman; she shouldn't need to beg for anything from anyone other than me. _

* * *

I wasn't much of a cook but a simple meal was not completely beyond me. I had whipped up some rice and curry for us for dinner. Luckily Daiki hadn't been too critical of my cooking skills. Even more surprising was that he had let the topic on our rooms slide, suspiciously so.

_I wonder what he's up to… Hm, I should really get him to help with the chores next time, _I thought as I filled the sink with water to rinse the dishes.

Suddenly I felt muscular arms wrap around my waist as Daiki pressed his body against my back, resting his chin on the top of my head. He watched me washing the dishes for a moment, as if deep in thought. He didn't wait for me to finish however as he suddenly twirled me around so that I faced him before dipping his head to press his lips against mine. His hot lips slanted fiercely over mine as we started to make out. His hands slowly travelled down from my waist till they reached the back of my thighs as he easily lifted me up onto the kitchen counter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. My mind was a hazy mess of need and lust as I lost myself in our passion. Unknowingly, he had carried me into his room and lowered me onto the bed.

We broke apart, both of us breathing hard. "Daiki, we can't" I said breathlessly as he stared down at me with half-lidded eyes. He pinned my wrists above my head, his hot breath against my neck as he kissed a trail down my neck. "Daiki, please" I protested weakly. It wasn't that I wasn't physically and sexually attracted to him (_God only knew how much I was_) and it definitely wasn't because I didn't love him either. I was just too soon; we had been dating for awhile now but I had just graduated high school and today was technically just my first day as a university student and our first day living together.

There was a pregnant silence as he looked at me for the longest moment. Then he abruptly turned over to lie on his side, dragging me with him as he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck. "Just stay here with me then… please" he mumbled into my hair.

I had to admit; I was mildly disappointed but the feeling was easily overwhelmed by my surprise, I mean after all, this was Aomine Daiki we're talking about - he was as reputable for being a pervert as he was for his basketball prowess. "Of course, Daiki, as long as you promise to behave yourself" I said teasingly. I knew that couldn't have been easy for him; and it made me love him all the more.

* * *

I heard her breathing slow down indicating she had drifted off to sleep, only then did I finally open my eyes. I gazed at her peaceful face as she slept; innocent and serene, almost childlike. Who would've thought that Aomine Daiki would be sexually frustrated, what more with his own lover; but looking at her now like this… it seems almost worth it. Almost.


	8. Chapter 8

For a whole year, Daiki had behaved, relatively so. We made out often (very often) but when things would get too heated, he'd restrain himself, walk it off, take a shower, anything… It amazed me to no end that he was willing to put up with it. That didn't stop him from trying his luck every now and then though.

On another note, I was enjoying my classes immensely. Even Daiki seemed to be enjoying his classes since he stopped skipping them so often, and he had been going for basketball training regularly as well. He was popular too, especially among the girls – he was still the ace after all. Yes, even in one of the top teams in the country, Daiki was the best. I was so proud of him.

Little did I know that a bigger change was heading our way…

Not that it was bad news at all, I was genuinely happy for Daiki; I was just gonna miss him so much.

He had come home one day with news that he had been approached by an NBA scout. Apparently they had seen him play at the recent championship and were so impressed that they were making him an offer to train in the States. I had never seen him so ecstatic; he was as giddy as a schoolboy. In fact, it was as if I had a glimpse into the past from before he changed.

The university was even willing to make an exception in his case although he had yet to graduate. He had 2 days to decide and 3 weeks to complete the move.

* * *

She was awfully quiet. It had been a week since I accepted the offer. She had hugged and congratulated me when I broke the news to her, but since then there was a sense of detachment and a distance in the way she looked at me or smiled at me. Instead, she had been spending more time with Satsuki, Tetsu and Kise. After a week, I've had enough. _I thought she would be overjoyed upon hearing the news. I thought she would support me as my woman. Well, if she wasn't happy for me, then it's her loss!_

"Oi, what's your problem? And don't lie to me that it's nothing. Is it because of the offer? Just because I'm not the kind of team player like Kise? Or Tetsu? You think I don't deserve it, is that it!? Well, too bad, it's your loss! …when I'm through with training in the States, chicks will be begging me and I bet they aren't frigid celibates"

I knew I didn't mean any of the words coming out of my mouth, but I couldn't stop, all I wanted was to hurt her the same way I felt hurt. She didn't answer me but continued to quietly pick at her food.

"Oi, answer me!" I said, raising my voice.

Still nothing but silence.

I stood up from my seat so hard the chair fell backwards with a loud crash. Suddenly I realized she was shaking, and I noticed something silvery dropping into her food only to realize it was tears.

Before I could say anything, she exploded with fury – "Nani!? My loss!? Frigid celibate!? You jerk! I must be a real idiot for missing you! Do whatever you want, see if I care anymore!" she yelled as she stormed off to the room and shut the door with a loud bang.

* * *

_He's such a jerk. And I'm the biggest fool in the world. This was Ryota all over again. Men – once they realize there are greener pastures elsewhere, you become nothing to them. How could he say that… chicks gonna come begging to him? A frigid celibate? Is that what I was to him? All this while I thought he had exercised self-control because he wanted to respect and protect me. What did he take me for?_

Tears stained my cheeks as I started grabbing my things and packing ferociously.

15 minutes later I had managed to pack most of my necessities. Taking one last look back at our room, I took a deep breath, mentally steeling myself before turning the doorknob. _If he thinks I'm gonna sit around waiting for him to have his fun and push me around, well, he's got another thing coming._

I bumped into something hard the minute I stepped out of the room, nearly falling on my butt. Daiki was directly outside the door; he looked like he had been there for awhile. _And yet he hadn't bothered to step in and say anything,_ I thought_. _I tried to push my way past him but my luggage got in the way. He stared menacingly at it before he grabbed the handle and threw it across the corridor out of my reach. He closed the door behind him and continued advancing towards me, backing me into a corner.

"Wha…what!? Just because you're bigger and stronger, you think you can toy with me and treat me like your plaything? Well, I've got news for you, I…"

The rest of my sentence was lost as he silenced me with his lips. Though I struggled against his embrace, he held me firmly though not roughly, his hand cupping my cheek and the back of my neck as he kissed me gently. He broke the kiss first, resting his forehead against mine and looking deep into my eyes.

"I'm sorry"

Daiki never apologized. Even if he knew he had done something wrong, he would always find other ways to make it up to me or act as if nothing happened. But he never apologized. Maybe to other people a simple apology like that would not mean anything, but to me, it meant everything.

"I didn't mean it. You just made me so mad… I'm sorry"

* * *

I can't describe the terror that griped my heart when I had seen her standing there with her bags like she was ready to leave. I wiped away her tears with my finger. ~ _Please don't go._

She remained silent for a long moment. "Daiki, you baka" was all she said before she finally wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her face into me.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" I asked tentatively.

"You wish" she replied stubbornly into my shoulder.

I smiled to myself as I kissed her soft hair.

_We were going to be ok. Everything was going to be ok._

* * *

"Woi, stop crying, people are staring!"

Two weeks later I was at the airport with Daiki's parents to send him off. I couldn't hold back my tears. We had spent as much time as we could together the last few weeks but still it didn't feel like it was enough.

"Stop it! People are gonna think I'm bullying you"

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands as I looked up at my boyfriend. I tiptoed to hug him before pulling back to kiss him deeply. He held me in his strong arms, giving me a squeeze and lifting me slightly off the ground. The airport intercom interrupted us, announcing his flight was now boarding. We walked hand in hand to the gate, his parents walking some distance ahead. They hugged him despite his protests that it was embarrassing. He pulled me in for one last kiss, resting his forehead against mine. I looked into his deep blue eyes as he whispered "I love you. Wait for me… I promise". He gave my hand one final squeeze. "And you better not look at other guys" he shouted back before he passed through the gate.

We stood by the window, watching his plane take off, I made my way home. Only then did it occur to me that I hadn't actually asked him to promise me anything, and yet he had somehow read my mind. _I promise I'll be back. I promise I'll love only you. I promise…_

That was also the first time he had said he loved me.


	9. Chapter 9

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, drowning out the roar of the crowd outside as I sat on the dressing room bench. I don't know why I was more nervous than usual. Maybe because I didn't get to talk to Daiki over the phone last night; since he had left to the States we had made it a point to call each other the night before any match/competition.

I still missed him more than ever but I was happy he had adjusted fairly easily and was doing well. Trainings were intense but he had made it on the first string within the first year; an incredible feat. It was unheard of. I often watched his matches and interviews on television; he had also gained significant media attention of late, being one of the few top Asian players in the league.

I pushed thoughts of Daiki out of my head as I concentrated on my breathing and tried to calm myself down. No time for that now. This was it - the Olympics. Everything I had trained and worked hard for was out there on that field. It was now or never.

* * *

I can't believe it.

I had won.

I pumped my fist in the air as tears of joy fell uncontrollably. I rushed to hug my coach before I was swarmed by reporters and media cameras. With the national flag proudly over my shoulders, I smiled into the cameras as they congratulated me and bombarded me with questions. After all, I had just become one of the few Asians that had won an Olympic gold medal for track. It was an elite title, not to mention I was the youngest to ever achieve this feat.

As I faced the media crew, a tall figure in the background caught my eye.

* * *

Misaki Ayane was a reporter. She had finally caught her first big break to cover the news at the Olympics this year, and what better way to start then to interview one of the most prolific runners of the century – Akashi Reika, who had just won her gold medal.

"Akashi-san, what has been your biggest motivation in the face of such tough competition?"

"Well, to be honest I just did my best. The tougher the competition, the more motivated I…"

"Akashi-san?" I prompted as she trailed off, distracted by something behind me.

"Sumimasen, can we do the interview later?" she said with an apologetic smile. She didn't wait for my reply as she ran off, right into the arms of a tanned blue-haired man. He swung her off the ground as they embraced each other tightly.

"Quick, roll the camera on them!" I said excitedly to my cameraman. I recognised him – Aomine Daiki; the ace of the Generation of Miracles, the unstoppable scorer, one of the top Asian NBA players in the league to date.

* * *

It must've been my imagination. Or maybe the high from the run had gone to my head and muddled it up. He was leaning casually against the railing by the stands, one hand in his pocket, the other holding a duffel bag. He wore a black V-neck sleeveless jersey, navy cargo pants and a devilish grin on his handsome face. I ran into his embrace, inhaling his familiar scent. He kissed me passionately, completely ignoring the fact that there were probably thousands or millions of people watching us from the crowd and through the television at home. None of that seemed to matter. It wasn't a dream, it was really him.

_I can't believe it, he was really here_, I thought hours later as I let the water run over me. He had planned months ahead to fly back during his off season and surprise me. I came out of the shower to see him standing there with his hands behind his back. _What was he up to…? _I thought suspiciously; he had been especially fidgety since we got back to my hotel room.

"Here" he said gruffly as he looked away, shoving a small bouquet of daisies at me. My eyes widened in surprise; Daiki never got me flowers, he always said they were a waste of time and money.

"What have you done wrong now?" I asked. _Something fishy is definitely going on._

"Har… Nothing! You always complained you never received any" he protested.

"You sure you didn't do anything wrong? Like cheating on me with chicks while we were apart?" I teased.

"Urusai, I didn't do anything! I made a promise, remember?" he said in a huff.

I giggled. "I know, I was just teasing you, baka" I said as I pulled him in for a kiss, trying to soothe him. He kissed me back before he pulled away, leaning his forehead against mine and staring into my eyes. I stared back into those blue eyes that I had missed so much.

"I love you" he said quietly.

I blushed. Daiki was not a romantic kind of guy; sure he was affectionate in a physical kind of way but definitely not with his words. "I love you too" I said shyly.

"Marry me"

_Wait, WHAT…? _

He held my hand as he took a step back and pulled out a small box from his pocket. He got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing a beautiful sapphire ring; the exact same shade of blue as his eyes.

"I said marry me"


	10. Chapter 10

_Baka, why is she crying again?, _I thought in exasperation.

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "Gomene, I'm just too happy" she said with a sheepish laugh. "I love you too, Daiki. Yes, I'll marry you" she said sweetly.

I slipped the ring on her finger, silently thanking God that it fit perfectly. I took her into my arms as the reality of it sank in. _We were going to be married. Finally. From the first moment we had met so many years ago, I recall her mid length red hair, her golden eyes, and her cheerful smile. _And now as I gazed into the same eyes, running my fingers through the same red hair as she smiled up at me, her golden eyes shining with love…

_She was finally truly mine. My wife._

* * *

_I can hardly believe it – this man is going to be my husband_, I thought as I gazed happily at him.

I saw Daiki's eyes darken with intent as he dipped his head purposefully to capture my lips. His lips moved fiercely over mine, his tongue probing, seeking entrance. I couldn't hold back a moan as his tongue ravished the inside of my mouth; our tongues dancing. I felt the wall against my back as he pressed his body against mine. His hands slowly travelled under my t-shirt caressing my bare skin as he kissed my neck. He held me in place with one arm as I wrapped my legs around his waist; his other hand caressing my breast. I ran my hands under his shirt and over the bunched muscles of his back. I moaned and dug my nails into his shoulders as he rubbed his already hard member against me through my shorts. We broke apart, panting as he looked at me, an unspoken question in his eyes. I gave him a small shy smile and nodded slightly. His hot half-lidded gaze held mine as he resumed kissing me deeply, carrying me to the bedroom and laid me down on the bed.

He pinned my arms down with one hand, his free hand slowly lifting my t-shirt as he languidly kissed the bare skin that was revealed. He chuckled as I tried to break free to no avail. He unhooked my bra. I moaned as he gave my nipple a long slow lick, watching me with intense dark eyes. He freed my hand so he could remove my clothes and bra, stripping me down to my underwear. I took the chance to yank his shirt off. "Impatient much?" he teased, kissing my neck. I gulped and stared at the tanned expanse of skin covering his muscular body; his broad chest, chiseled abs – he was magnificent. "Like what you see?" he asked smugly.

I don't know where the boldness came from as I pushed him off me with enough force that he bounced back on the bed. I was atop him in a moment, kissing and licking a trail from his neck, exploring the crevices of his collarbone, taking his nipple into my mouth. He hissed and tangled his fingers in my hair. I continued my exploration downwards until I reached his hipbone, nipping with my teeth. "Enough" he growled as he flipped me onto my back and stripped off my underwear. He lifted one leg onto his shoulders, nipping the inside of my thighs before he dipped his head down to lap at my clit. Then he closed his lips around the nub, leaving me writhing and shaking underneath his firm hold as he sucks hard, setting my senses on fire. I moaned his name as he inserted one long finger into me, his thumb rubbing my clitoris.

"Damn, you're so wet. I don't think I can wait anymore" he murmured. He shucked his pants and produced a small foil pack from the pocket then unsealing it. He slipped the condom over his member as he used his knees to spread my legs apart and he nestled himself in between my thighs.

"Daiki, wait!" I said, panicking. "Wakatteruyo, it's your first time right?…mine too" he said quietly.

He kissed me passionately then and I lost myself in his kiss as he slowly entered into me. I gasped at the sensation of him filling me; the pain I was expecting did not come. He started to move slowly and I could see the strain on his face as he held himself back; I knew it must have been hard but I loved him for trying to be considerate for me. "Are you ok?" he asked tentatively. "Erm, Daiki? Can we go a little faster?" I asked biting my lip shyly. His eyes widened in surprised for a split second before a roguish smile spread across his face. "Beg for it then" he said huskily.

He continued at a tantalizingly slow pace. "Daiki, please…!" I whimpered, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He cupped my bottom and lifted my hips to him as he increased his pace. "Oh God… Daiki!" I groaned his name as I felt waves of pleasure with every deep thrust, scraping my nails across his back. I felt like I was losing control although I didn't know what exactly it was I was trying to control. "Don't fight it baby" he said, sucking hard on my nipple. As I felt my walls tighten around him, he quickened his thrusts, pounding into me until his body shuddered involuntarily and he suddenly grabbed my hand tightly, interlacing our fingers and pressed a rough hard kiss on my lips; groaning my name as we climaxed. I saw stars as I came, with his name on my lips.

He collapsed on me and I relished the foreign feel of his masculine weight atop me. A moment later, he rolled onto his back, taking me with him. I snuggled against his warm body. "Let's get some rest; I'm exhausted, training has been crazy these past few weeks" I said yawning as I nestled deeper under the covers, pulling his arm around myself.

I was just about to drift off to sleep when I felt something hard pressing against my bottom and his hand cupped my breast, his thumb moving back and forth, stimulating the tip. In spite of myself, I felt a pool of heat form between my legs. "Don't try to pretend, I know you're awake" he taunted me, nipping my ear and trailing down my neck and shoulders. "There's not going to be any sleeping going on tonight, I'm afraid" he whispered wickedly as he pulled me up to straddle his waist…

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror as I brushed my teeth. There were small bruises and bite marks over my body from last night's lovemaking. Daiki was insatiable; he had kept me up till the wee hours in the morning. I contemplated going back to bed and foregoing my morning run for once, especially since there was still a slight sore feeling between my legs. Besides, it wasn't even 8 am yet but after many years of training, my body had grown accustomed to waking up early; unlike a certain someone who was still fast asleep in the bedroom beyond.

After washing up and getting dressed, I walked over to the bed. He was lying on his stomach, the white sheet draped across his lower body a stark contrast against his tanned skin. I reached out and stroked his hair, placing a kiss on his cheek as I did so. "I love you, Aomine Daiki" I whispered before turning to leave.

Suddenly a large strong hand gripped me. As I fell backwards onto the bed, a deep voice whispered suggestively into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "Who said you can leave yet?" my fiancé asked teasingly.

It was obviously a rhetorical question as he pulled me back under the covers, not waiting for my reply.


	11. Chapter 11

"You ready?" Satsuki-chan asked with a gentle smile. "Quit worrying, everything is fine! I just love weddings" she gushed. Her eyes were shiny from unshed tears of joy as she hugged me tightly before taking her position as my maid of honor.

_Ready? Not really, _I thought to myself. _Of course I loved Daiki more than anything; maybe this is just what people refer to as cold feet or pre-wedding jitters. And I thought the Olympics were bad; I wasn't even this nervous back then. All those people out there were going to be seeing me walk down the aisle; what if I tripped? Or worse, what if I messed up my vows? Oh God… I don't feel so good - darn butterflies in my stomach since last night._

"Reika?" my father's voice interrupted my internal monologue.

"I know we haven't always seen eye to eye on many things, but I'm honored you still wanted me to walk you down the aisle" he said before giving me an awkward uncharacteristic pat on the back.

"Of course Father" I replied with a reassuring smile. _It's true that Father and I have had our fair share of fall outs but he was still my father. Anyway, it was better than having oniisan walk with me…_

* * *

My palms were getting sweaty as I fiddled with the collar of my shirt. _Why does this darn shirt feel like it was getting tighter? _Behind me, my best man whispered for me to calm down. _What the hell, Tetsu, I AM calm. 6 months is more than sufficient time for me to have prepared for this. I'm definitely not nervous or anything, I am Aomine Daiki after all._

Just then the door opened…I saw her and my heart stopped.

Dressed in a simple yet elegant creamy white gown which complimented her figure, Akashi Reika in her wedding gown was a sight to behold. Diamond strands were braided through her long red hair which fell down her back in loose waves, her beautiful face covered by a translucent veil. The train of her dress moved gracefully behind her as she walked arm in arm with her father. Hushed murmurs of appreciation came from the attendees as everyone admired the lovely bride.

I felt Tetsu nudge me with his elbow. I had been staring slack jawed at her that I had barely noticed they were already standing in front of me. I murmured a sincere 'thank you' to her father before taking her hand.

* * *

My heart pounded as I watched Daiki standing alone in front of me and all my doubts suddenly goes away. We stared at each other while the priest started the ceremony; everything else seemed to fade away. All I saw was him.

"I have loved you since the first moment we met. You are the only one I have ever truly loved and I will love you for always; in health and in sickness, for better for worse, for all the days of my life. You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my everything and on this day I give you my all, my heart and my promise"

_The idiot really kept all that up to the final moment. In all the years we've been together he has never said anything much about how he loves me but once he does, he really goes all out like this, _I thought to myself with a smile as he said his vows and tears welled up in my eyes. I heard sniffles from some of the women as well, especially Daiki's mum and Satsuki-chan who were sitting on the front row.

We exchanged 'I do's, then he lifted my veil as the priest declared 'you may kiss the bride'. I closed my eyes as he leaned in. Suddenly he grabbed me tightly, twirling and dipping me down to the ground before pressing a deep kiss to my lips as he did. I grabbed on to the lapels of his suit for support and kissed him back. The crowd chuckled in response.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Aomine Daiki" announced the priest. Daiki swept me off my feet as the crowd burst into cheers (and some wolf whistles coming from Takao-kun). I laughed happily as he grinned back at me, a genuine smile on his handsome face.

Life may not always be perfect; it can get pretty crazy sometimes - but I wasn't alone anymore. Everything was going to be ok. Life was perfectly beautiful because we were together – for always.


End file.
